


Playing With Fire

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dramatic jihoon??, panwinkweek, pwwday5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: In which medicine student lai guanlin practises his palpation skills on roommate and crush park jihoon.(palpation; the process of using one's hands to check the body, especially while diagnosing a disease or illness.)





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> a bit different from my usual style? i think? it just kinda happened this way, hope it's okay hahaha. anyways enjoy uwu.

* * *

 

 

Jihoon walks out of his room and almost screams. He turns around quickly and storms back into his room.

 

Back in the safety of his room, Jihoon breathes deeply as he slides down the door and onto the floor. He whines and rest his forehead on his knees. With his eyes closed, the sight of Guanlin’s bare back from two seconds ago, flashes before him.  Jihoon knocks his head against the door to try and get rid of the image before he thinks too hard.

 

A few moments later a loud knock on his door causes Jihoon to flinch. He jumps up swiftly and hopes he doesn't look too flustered. With a thundering heart Jihoon opens the door to reveal an angel standing in front of him.

 

A tall stature, with long legs that go on for days, warm brown eyes and charming smile - Guanlin was an absolute masterpiece that had Jihoon swooning every single time he saw him. It's a wonder how Jihoon managed to survive as Guanlin's best friend, and now roommate, all these years.

 

Guanlin currently has a frown on his face as he looks at Jihoon.

 

"Are you okay hyung?"

 

"Huh?" Was Jihoon's intelligent response.

 

"Were you banging your head against your door again?" Guanlin continues, with a raised eyebrow.

 

Jihoon's body decidedly doesn't want to cooperate as he heats up and splutters. "What, yeah, I mean no, how-"

 

Guanlin chuckles and reaches out to ruffle Jihoon's hair. "You're so cute."

 

Jihoon is further shocked and he thinks he is well on his way to a higher plane. With difficulty he manages a comeback. "I'm older than you."

 

"You're still cute, Jihoonie-hyung."

 

Just like that Guanlin turns away, that heartstopping smile on his face as he giggles to himself. Jihoon is ready to faint into his door frame but decides he needs to be alive to continue marveling over this angel reincarnate.

 

-

 

It's a new day, a sunny one at that, and perfect for a casual stroll to soak up all the vitamin D. That is what Jihoon had in mind as he strode out of his room with a light purple t-shirt and comfortable jeans. He was, however, flagged down by his one and only roommate a.k.a his biggest crush ever.

 

Guanlin's head had snapped up the moment Jihoon's room door opened and when the elder walked passed his position at the dining table, he had called to him.

 

"Jihoonie-hyung." Guanlin had whined in the cutest fashion possible with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes that had Jihoon melting instantly.

 

"Yes, Guannie?" Jihoon answered in what he hoped was a normal voice as he resisted the strong urge to coo and pinch Guanlin's cheeks. It shouldn't be possible for a second year university student to be this adorable.

 

Guanlin pouts as he looks up at Jihoon. "I need your help hyung. I have an exam tomorrow and I need to practice."

 

Thinking it was just normal concept and definition memorisation, Jihoon agrees readily. It was definitely not because Jihoon was whipped for Guanlin. Not at all.

 

"Sure, Lin. How can I help?"

 

Guanlin brightens up immediately and Jihoon thinks, this is why. Jihoon would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on Guanlin's face.

 

"Well the thing is hyung, part of my test tomorrow is doing palpation." When Jihoon gives Guanlin a look of confusion, he continues to explain. "Palpation is when you feel muscles or bones on an actual human so you know where everything is and to see if there are any problems. It's putting all my anatomy theory into practice."

 

Jihoon blinks, not completely comprehending. Surely Guanlin didn't mean he was going to use Jihoon to feel for his muscles?

 

"Basically, I need to borrow you so I can practice feeling for muscles on a real human."

 

Right. So Guanlin did mean that. Cue Jihoon's internal freak out.

 

"You don't mind if I practice on you, right hyung? I just need to focus on the collarbone area."

 

Jihoon finally speaks up after Guanlin stares at him expectantly. "Of course I don't mind. Go ahead."

 

Guanlin smiles again, jumping up from his seat. He grabs Jihoon by the arm and leads him closer to the table. As Guanlin glances down at his notes, his face morphs into one of concentration and seriousness. Then before Jihoon could mentally prepare himself, Guanlin's slender fingers were on his shoulder and neck.

 

Jihoon draws in a deep breath and tries to stop himself from heating up, but to no avail. So he just hopes Guanlin can't hear his heart thundering in his chest. The only benefit to balance out the very likely scenario of Jihoon fainting and flying up to heaven, was Jihoon's HD view of Guanlin's face. Being that close Jihoon could count each and every one of Guanlin's long wavy eyelashes. He could see each curve of Guanlin's cheek, the sharp lines of his jaw and most importantly, those luscious pink lips. 

 

"Jihoon-hyung." 

 

Guanlin's soft voice by his ear pulls Jihoon out of his intense staring session of Guanlin's lips, causing Jihoon to blush more than he already was.

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

Guanlin giggles and sends Jihoon a look, but doesn't make a comment. Instead Guanlin tells Jihoon to raise his shoulder against his hand so he could find the muscle he was looking for.

 

With his serious face on again, Guanlin mutters some alien language underneath his breath as his fingers slowly feel their way from the edge of Jihoon's shoulder to the base of Jihoon's neck. Every light press of long fingers against his skin has Jihoon fighting to stay conscious. It really was a life threatening activity for Jihoon to be this close to Guanlin.

 

This cycle continues on for a few minutes as Guanlin moves to Jihoon's other shoulder and practices some more. Jihoon starts to think he's gotten used to it now; being within centimetres of Guanlin wasn't too hard after all. But oh, how wrong was he.

 

There had been a good minute of comfortable silence when a question about anatomy popped into Jihoon's head. He turns to his right with the intention of asking Guanlin and helping him study for his test, but Jihoon loses his thoughts as soon as he meets a pair of dark brown eyes. Guanlin had looked up at that exact moment, eyes on Jihoon, placing their faces just millimetres apart.

 

Now, the appropriate reaction would've been to turn away and continue to ask his question. But Jihoon's brain was completely fried and with him drowning in those pools of chocolate brown eyes, Jihoon wouldn’t even know which way was up. And so, before Jihoon could drag his soul back into the real plane, his head moved forward to meet Guanlin’s lips.

 

If Jihoon thought he was already in heaven just being in Guanlin’s presence, then kissing Guanlin must be some next level paradise. Pressing against Guanlin’s soft lips lit a fire inside Jihoon and he wanted more and more and more. But then, finally, Jihoon’s consciousness caught up with him and his heart flips in panic at what he was doing. Jihoon’s about to pull away and apologise profusely when he feels Guanlin’s large hands supporting his waist and the back of his head. Then Guanlin is deepening the kiss and Jihoon really wants to yell. 

 

He chooses to continue kissing Guanlin instead.

 

What felt like a lifetime of bliss was actually only a short fifteen seconds. Guanlin pulls away first, only barely, and smiles at Jihoon radiantly. Jihoon is dazed but happy, so very happy, and returns the smile with an equal intensity.

 

“I can’t believe I had to con you into making a move Jihoon-hyung.”

 

It takes a few seconds for Guanlin’s sudden words to settle in Jihoon’s brain but when they do Jihoon takes a step back and looks at Guanlin with an indignant expression.

 

“What? You mean you don’t really have an exam tomorrow?”

 

Guanlin laughs cheekily as he pulls Jihoon back into his arms.

 

“I do. It’s only theory though.”

 

Jihoon makes a scandalised face and attempts to break away, but Guanlin holds onto him tightly while giggling. In the next moment Guanlin is leaning down to connect his lips with Jihoon’s once again.

 

It’s a wonderful feeling to be kissed by the one you like and Jihoon thinks he could get used to this. He really could.

 


End file.
